


Mischief Managed

by StudySherlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudySherlock/pseuds/StudySherlock
Summary: this is for one person.





	Mischief Managed

The clock had just turned over to 3 am. Alysha knew this because she had been staring at the damn thing for hours now. She was used to a harsh green glow at home, a simple alarm clock on her bedside table. The things you miss as a muggle-born in Hogwarts is strange - the cog-filled clock the currently rested on her trunk filled her with slight rage. You would imagine some of the most powerful wizards in the world could work out how to make batteries function with in the stone walls of the school. 

There was no doubt Alysha loved being a wizard, the daily life of Hogwarts was delightful. Trips down to Hogsmeade filled her with joy, the comfort of the common room, even the secret war she suddenly was made aware of at eleven years old felt like home to her now. She was just homesick. Three feet of retched potions essay will do that to anyone. Snape was a complete dickhead for setting three feet with a due date of two days time. OWLs were fast approaching but the world reeked of tension. There was a palpable feeling of unrest in the air. 

Aggressively rolling over, Alysha cast her mind to Umbridge. Something dark lived in that woman, although Alysha was fairly certain it was a reflection of the current times. Only last year the Triwizard Tournament happened. She'd been watching in the stands, it was terrifying.

Everyone said Harry was crazy, but Alysha didn't think so. They were in her year but she only really knew them through the twins. She'd been mates with Lee Jordan's ex and just seemed to integrate into their group. 

Suddenly Alysha sat up, remembering she had been invited to the Burrow for Christmas and she really had to send an owl to her family about it. Grabbing some parchment from the edge of her bed, whilst scrambling for her wand in her sheets, she started composing the letter in her head. 

'Lumos!' she whispered, trying not to wake up her dorm mates. The scratching of the quill seemed to echo around the room, the light from her wand seemed blinding in the dead of night. Finishing here letter quickly she could finally whisper, 'Nox!' plunging the room into near darkness. 

The moon beamed through the window and a wave of motivation passed over her. She had been tossing and turning all night, even though she was drowning in boredom she just couldn't sleep. 

'Fuck Filch, I'm leaving this bloody room if I get one hundred damned detentions.' 

Removing the duvet she realised how cold the room was, but she jammed her feet into some shoes and threw on her robe. Almost silently she headed for the door - it would have been completely silent if she hadn't knocked her hip against her bloody trunk. Swearing, louder than she would have liked, she headed down the stairs into the warmth of the common room. Even in the height of summer the common room smelt like rich leather and a burning fire. The emerald clad furniture glowed in the silver light that protruded the room. The room had a cool glow to it at all time, like it was perpetually bathed in the moonlight of a full moon. Alysha felt a sense of safety in the depths of the castle, surrounded by velvet furniture and jet black sofas. The Slytherin common room was removed from the rest of the castle, all alone in the dungeons, creating a sense of home when she returned from a full day of classes. 

The Owlery was eerily quiet, there was only a few birds still there. She tucked the letter into the owls leg pouch and sighed with relief. The boredom had barely subsided however, so her late night adventure was set to continue. 

Quietly, she found her way to another tall spot in the huge castle - the huge astronomy tower. Halfway through climbing up the winding stairs she stopped. The familiar smell of cigarettes and the fresh night air suddenly hit her. Defeated she turned around, about to head back to her bed, when she stopped. A muffled, familiar laugh travelled down the winding stairs - the unmistakable roar of George laughing at something dumb Fred had said. She grinned and started legging it up the stairs.

'The Weasley twins? Up to no good? The shock isn't good for my poor old heart!' Alysha grinned, putting on a terribly distorted Scottish accent. 'Alysha!' Fred half-yelled, smiling wildly, his mischievous eyes glinting in the light of the moon. 'If it isn't our favourite Slytherin.'

Alysha slid down the wall, sitting cross-legged mirroring the twins, as she accepted a straight. 'Couldn't sleep?' she asked, already knowing the answer. The boys never slept, their minds always running too wild. Being friends with Fred and George was a dangerous game to play, they had a knack for lowering her inhibitions. There was a palapable feeling of trouble in the air and Alysha couldn't help but smile.

'No,' they replied together. 'Want to cause some chaos?'


End file.
